Calling out winter
by Harriet M. Stonecraft
Summary: Steve quiere encontrar a Bucky, y Bucky ahora quiere algunas respuestas. Aunque saben que tienen que separarse, antes de ello tendrán que arreglar un par de cosas./One-shot


**Calling out winter**

The walk has all been cleared by now  
>Your voice is all I hear somehow<br>Calling out winter  
>Your voice is the splinter inside me<p>

Agua, otra vez. Y frío. La sensación de caer, de sumergirse, de morir una vez más. Estaba preparado. No era como si no supiera lo que le esperaba. Qué más daba ya. Él le había dejado hundirse, no sentía fuerzas como para intentar seguir vivo en un mundo donde Bucky no lo reconocía, donde Bucky estaba vivo y no era capaz de recordarlo, de recordar su historia. Ya había salvado al mundo, así que no tenía por qué seguir luchando contra él. Y al menos esta vez, antes de morir, tendría su rostro grabado en la memoria como última imagen de aquella vida.

Y sin embargo, en ese momento no sentía frío. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Acaso Bucky no le había visto caer y se había largado? ¿Por qué se sentía cómodo?

Empezó a abrir los ojos de una forma increíblemente lenta. En seguida fue consciente de que había alguien a su lado, Falcon.

-Por… la izquierda…- Necesitaba algo de humor antes de que todos los recuerdos de esa última locura de batalla empezaran a agolparse en su mente.

Lo escuchó reírse de su chiste poco pensado y entonces tuvo la certeza de que estaba vivo. ¿Por qué estaba vivo?

-Por fin despiertas.- Dijo Sam a su lado. Steve hizo un gran esfuerzo para poder girarse ligeramente y mirarlo.

-¿Cuánto llevo dormido?- Al mover los labios con más rapidez empezó a sentir el dolor. No habían sido un sueño todos esos puñetazos que había recibido.

-Apenas un día y medio. Con todo lo que recibiste deberías estar muerto.

Suspiró consiguiendo una nueva punzada de dolor. Una vez más se había reído de la muerte.

-¿Cómo… cómo lo logré?

-Esperaba que me lo dijeras tú.

Steve se acomodó sobre aquella almohada e intentó recordar. Agua. Solo recordaba agua.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había leído la historia de James Buchanan Barnes, soldado condecorado, mano derecha del Capitán América en la guerra y a la vez mejor amigo de Steve Rogers. El stan que estaba destinado a él era un resumen de una vida que era incapaz de recordar. Nada de aquello le resultaba ni remotamente familiar. En lo que a él respectaba, había nacido hacía una semana, cuando le volvieron a lavar el cerebro en aquella máquina. Esta era la primera vez que había podido escapar del control de esa cosa, y sin embargo no conseguía recordar nada más allá de esta semana de locos.

Solo tenía una cosa clara. Conocía a Steve Rogers. Era de lo único que estaba seguro. El único recuerdo anterior que se paseaba por su mente cuando dormía era el suyo, en una habitación cualquiera, riéndose de no se sabe qué, conversando de algo. Es un recuerdo difuso y borroso, pero aun así es lo más claro que tiene en la cabeza en ese momento.

¿Qué puede hacer ahora? Ha estado durmiendo en una habitación de mala muerte de un hostal, en un callejón asqueroso por supuesto. Pero qué más podía hacer. Debían estarle buscando, en cualquier momento lo encontrarían y tendría que salir huyendo. Pero a dónde huiría. ¿Podía ir a buscar a Steve después de todo lo que había pasado?

Él era el único que podía darle respuestas, pero no sabía si querría hablar con él.

Giró la esquina tras casi chocar con una persona por ni si quiera estar atento y caminó por el callejón hasta el que podía ser considerado su hogar temporal.

En cuanto estuvo en frente de la entrada del hostal supo que algo estaba mal. Años y años de misiones le habían servido para desarrollar una intuición más que buena. Podía darse la vuelta y volver por donde había venido, o podía entrar y enfrentar a quien quiera que fuera que le estaba esperando. Caminó con paso lento, subió escaleras y giró esquinas hasta que llegó a su puerta. Por alguna razón no dudó al empujarla.

Al otro lado, encontró a la persona que menos esperaba.

-Hola Bucky.- Dijo Steve levantándose al momento de la silla en la que parecía haber estado sentado esperándolo. Sinceramente, algún agente de Hydra habría sido una visita más lógica.

Reconoció su voz, y sin embargo no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás cuando lo notó acercándose. Al darse cuenta de su incomodidad, Steve pareció comprender que el intentar caminar hasta él no era una buena opción. Volvió sobre sus pasos, dejándole espacio. Fue entonces cuando James pudo entrar en aquella habitación de hotel y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Sin embargo no pronunció palabra alguna, no sabía que podía decirle.

-He venido por ti. Quiero decir, para que nos vayamos. Puedes venir a mi piso y recuperarte…

Bucky siguió mirándolo fijamente. Sí, lo conocía. ¿Por qué sus ojos tan azules se veían tan preocupados? ¿Estaría preocupado por él? Hacía años que nadie se había preocupado por él. No, él no merecía que nadie pusiera esa mirada de angustia por su causa. Y sin embargo aquel hombre en frente suya parecía estar muriendo por dentro por que él aceptara su protesta.

-No te recuerdo.- Fue lo que pudo decir apenas en un susurro.

-Pero me salvaste. Cuando caí al agua.

-Porque tú me salvaste primero.

Steve pareció tragar saliva.

-Aun así me reconoces. Al menos en parte. ¿Cierto?- Aquella pregunta había sonado más como un ruego, una súplica por que él asintiera.

-Sé… que te conocía. Pero solo tengo un recuerdo de ti. Dura apenas un segundo. No sé nada más.

Y entonces Steve suelta un suspiro de alivio. Se ha tranquilizado porque le ha dicho que tiene un recuerdo mínimo. Parece que el hombre delante de él lucha contra las ganas de correr a abrazarlo, pero se contiene. Y hace bien, porque James no sabe en realidad cómo reaccionar ante todo aquello. Aún no sabe qué es cierto y qué no lo es en su cabeza.

Por lo visto ha estado sirviendo durante casi cien años a una sociedad secreta como asesino, y ahora hay un tipo que dice ser su amigo. ¿No será que realmente él también quiere utilizarlo? Piensa mal y acertarás.

Sin embargo esa mirada…

-Ven conmigo. Por favor. Te ayudaré a recordar. Ya no tienes que estar solo.

-Puedo arreglármelas por mi cuenta.

-Sé que puedes. Pero no tienes por qué.

Y le llega una sensación de deja vi. Eso ya ha pasado antes. Él dijo una vez algo parecido a ese tipo. Se lleva su mano humana a la cabeza, un dolor de cabeza está apareciendo. Cada vez que parece que va a recordar algo, un intenso dolor le recorre el cuerpo y le impide pensar.

Steve se acerca preocupado y él es incapaz de controlar la mano de metal que le empuja lejos de sí.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- Le grita sin ser consciente en realidad de lo que está pasando en ese momento. Un recuerdo intenta colarse en su mente y está causando estragos en su cerebro dañado. Steve sigue mirándolo preocupado, incapaz de saber qué hacer en esa situación.

Gracias al estridente ruido de la explosión ambos pueden dejar esa conversación para más tarde. En un segundo alguien ha volado la ventana y gran parte de la pared que estaba justo detrás de ellos. Y fue un segundo lo que necesitó Bucky para abalanzarse sobre Steve y así cubrirlo de aquella explosión. Es el jodido Capitán América y obviamente no necesitaba protección alguna, pero algo dentro de él le ha hecho sentir que aquello era algo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer. Salvar a Steve.

-¿¡Qué coño ha sido eso!?- Gritó Steve cuando ambos pudieron incorporarse un poco desde el suelo. Bucky no sabe qué responder, pero al momento los dos están de pie esperando a que quien sea entre por aquel agujero. Un par de hombres de negro totalmente cubiertos hacen su aparición y rápidamente se ven envueltos en una pelea. -¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!- Le grita Steve antes de dar un puñetazo final a su contrincante para acercarse al agujero en la pared. Bucky acaba con su oponente y se acerca hasta él.

-Vienen más.- Dice con voz resignada al ver como se acercan una decena de tipos sin rostro con la única intención de acabar con él, y quizá de paso también con Steve.

-Por eso te digo que nos largamos. Son demasiados y no estoy al cien por cien.

Entonces se gira para salir corriendo. Bucky vacila un momento mirando aun por esa ventana. ¿Para qué huir?

-¡Bucky!

Escucha como lo grita desde el marco de la puerta. Él se gira de forma automática ante ese nombre y lo mira totalmente sorprendido. Ahí delante tiene la razón por la que huir, la razón por la que seguir viviendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras correr y coger _prestado_ un coche consiguieron atravesar la ciudad y llegar por fin al nuevo apartamento que había conseguido Steve. Era realmente parecido al anterior, solo que sin un montón de muebles rotos y con la certeza de que ya no había agentes de SHIELD encubiertos como vecinos amables.

No han tenido ocasión de hablar mientras corrían, así que ese momento de tranquilidad parece volverse incómodo.

-Puedes ducharte si quieres. Mientras prepararé algo para cenar.- Dice Steve mirándolo intranquilo. Tiene miedo de que se vaya. – Está por el pasillo a la derecha.

Bucky no dice nada al respecto y solo camina hacia el baño. Steve cae en la conclusión que la ventana del baño es lo bastante pequeña como para que él no pueda irse y entonces por un momento se siente algo aliviado. Lo tiene ahí, detrás de una simple pared. Siente una alegría mezclada con una intensa preocupación. Sabe que su amigo está ahí, pero no sabe cómo de cambiado estará tras Hydra. Y tampoco sabe si quiere averiguarlo, pero tendrá que hacerlo si quiere ser capaz de volver a tenerlo en su vida.

La pasta que ha preparado está casi lista para cuando Bucky sale de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

-Podrías…- Empieza a hablar cuando llega hasta la entrada de la cocina.

-Sí. Ahora te doy algo de ropa.

-No quería volver a ponerme esa camiseta que tiene manchas de sangre.- Dice como explicación.

Steve mismo tiene su propia camiseta y sus pantalones totalmente destrozados, él también tiene que darse una ducha.

Le da algo que ponerse y después apaga la pasta.

-Yo también voy a darme una ducha rápida. Puedes ir comiendo si quieres.

Bucky asiente y se dirige hacia la olla en los fogones.

La ducha que se da es increíblemente corta. Tiene miedo de salir de ese baño y que Bucky se haya ido. Para su alivio, una vez llega al salón, dos platos están servidos sobre la mesa a la que James está sentado, esperándolo. Sonríe ante aquello y Bucky tan solo es capaz de apartar la mirada incómodo.

Comen en silencio durante bastante rato hasta que Steve encuentra el valor para empezar a preguntar.

-Has dicho que me reconoces, pero que no me recuerdas. Podrías explicármelo.

Bucky suelta su tenedor sobre su plato casi vacío y lo mira de forma indescriptible.

-Solo tengo un recuerdo de ti. Ambos riendo en un cuarto por algo. Tú eras mucho más joven, creo que éramos adolescentes o algo por el estilo. Eso es todo.

-¿No recuerdas nada más de tu vida?

Bucky parece meditar un momento la pregunta.

-No. Pero sí que recuerdo varias cosas del tiempo que estuve con Hydra.

Steve se queda callado entonces.

-Entonces… ¿Me salvaste cuando caí al agua porque recordabas aquello?

-Te salvé porque tú me salvaste primero. Ya te lo he dicho. Ese recuerdo era irrelevante.

-¿Y hoy? ¿Hoy me protegiste por el recuerdo? Ya no me debías nada.

Bucky ahora parece enfadado. No parece que quiera hablar del tema cuando Steve lo único que quiere es saber, comprender. Comprender qué le han hecho a su amigo para poder arreglarlo y poder volver a tenerlo con él como antaño.

-No lo sé.

Parece sincero. Está confundido y cansado, no es difícil de adivinar.

-Tengo una habitación de invitados. Creo que deberías dormir y mañana… bueno mañana será otro día.- Dice Steve sonriendo.

Puede que Bucky esté herido, que no sepa nada de sí mismo o de ellos, pero sigue siendo Bucky. Está delante de él y está vivo. Sanará de alguna manera, no le cabe duda. Así que es incapaz de no sentir un gran impulso de esperanza dentro de su cuerpo que intenta contagiarle.

Bucky por su parte se levanta de la mesa y Steve hace lo mismo para indicarle donde está dicha habitación.

Realmente es bastante tarde, y aunque aún tiene miedo por que Bucky pueda decidir largarse, él mismo necesita descansar. En cuanto salió del hospital había estado tras la pista de Bucky y con la ayuda de Sam y algunos soplos por teléfono por parte de Natasha y Furia, por fin había encontrado el lugar donde estaba. Les ha pedido por favor que no intervengan. Sabe que probablemente tendrá que hablar con ellos, pero en esos momentos James es asunto suyo y puede manejarlo. Además de que ambos están muy ocupados intentando reestablecer SHIELD de alguna manera.

Se va a la cama algo más relajado por saber que Bucky por fin está a salvo y se deja ir por el sueño con increíble rapidez.

A pesar de que por fin está logrando dormir de verdad por primera vez desde que salió de aquel bloque de hielo de repente despierta. Escucha ruidos en la habitación donde se supone que descansa James.

Se levanta como un resorte del colchón y corre hacia aquel cuarto para abrir la puerta de forma estrepitosa. En aquella cama se encuentra Bucky, bañado en sudor y con cara de estar pasando por una horrible pesadilla. A medida que se acerca a la cama puede oír sus quejidos con más claridad.

Pasa su mano por su pelo intentando calmarlo de alguna manera. No sabe qué hacer. Entonces Bucky despierta y se incorpora rápidamente para intentar atacarlo. Steve es capaz de parar el brazo de metal que se dirigía hacia su cara sin demasiado problema.

-Bucky, soy yo. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

Él parece no aflojar su fuerza y sigue mirándolo en la penumbra con unos ojos llenos de furia. Steve intenta aguantar su mirada hasta que nota cómo la ira empieza a abandonar su cuerpo, bajando por fin su brazo.

Se lleva su mano a la cara.

-¿Era… una pesadilla?- Pregunta quizá aún confundido. Lo entiende. Él también tuvo sueños horribles cuando revivió, de hecho incluso ahora de vez en cuando se despertaba sobresaltado, pensando que había vuelto a la guerra, o a aquella batalla contra los chitauri. Tenía traumas varios entre los que elegir para soñar al respecto. Y Bucky tendría tantos o más que él.

-Sí. Solo una pesadilla.- Entonces ignorando el hecho de que Bucky puede aún no estar preparado, le toma de la mano con fuerza.- Estoy aquí. Y ahora todo va a estar bien Bucky.- Le susurra mientras vuelva a pasar su mano por su pelo largo. Está preparado para el rechazo, sin embargo no llega. Bucky sigue allí, recibiendo su apoyo en silencio. ¿Puede que no esté tan lejos como pensaba?

-Intenta dormir. Voy a quedarme aquí mismo.- Dice antes de soltarle un instante para acercar una butaca y ponerla al lado de la cama. Una vez está acomodado vuelve a cogerlo de la mano.

Espera algún tipo de reacción, alegría, rechazo, enfado... Pero no obtiene realmente nada. Bucky sujeta su mano y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Las cosas no van del todo mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Y salimos corriendo?

-No, yo salí corriendo. Tú te quedaste para regodearte en tu gran obra.- Respondió Steve entre risas mientras parecía que Bucky podría ahogarse con el trago que acababa de dar a su cerveza de la risa.

-¿¡Cómo cojones pude quedarme allí mientras el señor Levetman decía que mataría a quien lo hubiera hecho!?- Preguntó Bucky perdiendo el aliento entre las carcajadas.

-Porque estabas loco. Bueno, según lo que me dijiste después de que el señor Levetman te persiguiera tras descubrirte, se supone que, y cito textualmente "habría sido un desperdicio no disfrutar totalmente de tu azaña".

Bucky seguía riendo. Realmente no recordaba nada de aquello, pero no le resultaba difícil creer algo así. Por lo visto, un día aburrido en un verano, él y Steve habían decidido hacer algo para animar el día. Bueno, más bien realmente él había sido el que se había encargado de idear un maléfico plan para molestar al tendero de su calle, el cual consistía en soltar un gato asustado dentro de la tienda para que dejara tremendo estropicio.

-¿Cuántos años teníamos?- Pregunta cuando por fin es capaz de volver a hablar.

-No más de diez. Éramos realmente unos críos estúpidos.

Steve sigue sonriendo y ello hace que Bucky tampoco sea capaz de borrar su sonrisa de su cara. Se siente todo tan lógico. Ellos dos, solos en una sala bebiendo cerveza mientras conversan. Puede que aún no recuerde la gran mayoría de las cosas que le cuenta, pero sí que es capaz de reconocerse en sus relatos. Aquel James de niño le parece alguien que perfectamente podría haber sido él.

Han pasado solo un par de semanas viviendo juntos en ese piso sin ningún incidente. Es el ambiente ideal para recordar. Y cada día se siente un poco más cerca de su vida.

Steve pasó los primeros días durmiendo en una butaca junto a su cama, dándole la mano cuando despertaba en medio de alguna pesadilla, apoyándolo y consolándolo. Ya lleva tres días sin necesitar que él esté a su lado para dormir. Y se siente extraño no tenerlo a su lado cuando cierra los ojos. Pero supone que es lo lógico. Cada uno en su habitación, es lo normal. Steve tampoco parece tener nada que decir al respecto en ese asunto.

-Cuéntame más cosas.- Pide Bucky y Steve por supuesto no duda en complacerlo.

-Como ya te he dicho alguna vez, siempre andabas salvándome. No era tan… bueno, tan fuerte como ahora. Y realmente necesitaba que cuidaras de mí.

-¿Cuidaba de ti?

-Sí. Hacías más que sacarme de peleas. Realmente me protegías de todo. Cuando murió mi padre, y después mi madre… tú estabas allí. Siempre estabas.

Bucky piensa en ello un momento. Cuidaba de Steve… Era difícil de creer viéndolo ahora que parecía tan fuerte. El Steve que tiene en los vagos recuerdos que le quedan es mucho más bajito y débil. Sin embargo ambos son Steve. Sí… podía ser que le cuidara antes. Eso le convertía en una buena persona ¿no?

-Y te encantaban las fiestas y las mujeres. Siempre tenías una nueva novia. Se te daban muy bien las chicas, a diferencia de mí, claro está.- Y se ríe antes de dar un nuevo trago a su cerveza. Bucky también sonríe.

-¿Tenía novia? Quiero decir… alguien importante antes de que todo…

-No lo sé. Ya te he dicho que se te daban bien las mujeres en general. Nunca estuviste con alguna más de dos semanas.

-Entiendo. Así que era un poco cretino.- Dijo divertido. No se imaginaba para nada como un donjuán en ese momento con su brazo de metal y esas greñas que sabía que debería cortar en algún momento.

Steve se ríe otra vez.

-Tú lo has dicho. Un auténtico cretino. Pero solo en ese aspecto. Ya sabes que como amigo no pudiste ser mejor.

Bucky observa la mirada algo triste en Steve. ¿Acaso recordar también le hace daño a él? Al fin y al cabo el pasado parecía bastante más sencillo que la vida que tenían ahora. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era molestarlo haciéndole que le contara más y más cosas. Steve también debía haber tenido lo suyo al despertar setenta años después de quedar congelado en un mundo totalmente diferente.

Al menos ahora se tenían el uno al otro.

-Bueno, es un poco tarde. Deberíamos irnos a dormir.- Dice entonces Steve mirando al reloj en una de las estanterías de la sala. Bucky también lo mira, la una de la madrugada más que pasada.

-Antes, verás... Ya he recordado algunas cosas, la cara de mis padres, la del señor Levetman… pero esta vez quería preguntarte una cosa. El primer recuerdo del que te hablé, ese donde tú reías y éramos unos adolescentes.

-Sí, dime, ¿qué pasa?- Pregunta Steve curioso.

-Anoche, mientras dormía volví a soñar con ese momento. Era tu cumpleaños creo... Te decía felicidades y entonces te reías. Estábamos en mi habitación, me parece. Y luego tú parabas de reír. Sé… sé que luego pasó algo importante. Pero entonces todo acaba y no puedo recordar nada. ¿Sabes qué pudo ser? Lo que pasaba después me refiero…

Steve lo ha escuchado atentamente y solo es capaz de apartar la mirada.

-Un cumpleaños dices…

-Sí. Tendríamos quince años, dieciséis como mucho. Es que, el recuerdo se para completamente después de decirte felicidades y siento que pasó algo que no debería haber olvidado.

Steve parece vacilar un momento antes de mirarlo ya por fin con su sonrisa devuelta en la cara.

-No sé Bucky. Pasamos juntos todos nuestros cumpleaños y no recuerdo nada relevante.- Responde antes de levantarse de ese sofá y caminar hacia el pasillo que lleva a las habitaciones.

-Me voy ya a la cama. Mañana por la tardese supone que tengo que encontrarme con Furia.

-Sí, yo también me acuesto.

Bucky siente que Steve sabe algo que no quiere contarle, pero tampoco tiene las fuerzas para preguntarle. ¿Sería algo malo?

Hacen bien en irse a la cama pronto. James sabe que eso de estar allí con Steve sin ningún control de lo que queda de SHIELD es una situación temporal. Steve ya le dijo desde el primer día que para recuperar la memoria necesitaría algo más que charlas con él. Puede que SHIELD esté prácticamente destruida, pero hay otras personas que tienen la capacidad para ayudarlo.

No se olvidaba de que había sido un asesino para Hydra durante casi cien años, por lo que no dejaba de sentirse intranquilo frente a la idea de estar con ellos. Pero por supuesto, el hecho de que Steve le asegurara que contar con SHIELD no podría traerle más que cosas buenas, le había relajado un poco. No confiaba en SHIELD, pero sí confiaba en Steve.

Fue él mismo quien apagó las luces del salón antes de quedarse en la entrada de su cuarto.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo mirando hacia Steve apenas unos pasos más adelante, en frente de su propia puerta.

-Buenas noches. Ya sabes, si despiertas o…

-Lo sé.- Dice antes de que acabe la frase. Steve asiente en respuesta y entra a su habitación para después juntar la puerta sin llegar a cerrarla del todo. James también entra a su habitación y deja la puerta entreabierta. Se pone el pijama con lentitud y se mete en la cama sin estar realmente cansado. Aun así cierra los ojos y no tarda demasiado en dejarse ir por el sueño. Probablemente tras todos esos años tiene mucho agotamiento acumulado.

Vuelve a soñar. Otra vez está su risa.

-Felicidades Steve.- Dice tranquilo sentado en una silla de mala manera. Steve está en frente, tirado en su cama. Tiene una cara realmente aniñada, por no hablar de su cuerpo totalmente delgado, casi huesudo y débil. Él es bastante más alto.

-Gracias.

-Me habría gustado comprarte algo.

-Está bien. No tienes que regalarme nada.

Y entonces Steve se echa en la cama boca arriba. James se levanta de su silla y se acerca a esa cama para acostarse a su lado.

-Hazme sitio.

-¡No cabemos los dos!- Le grita Steve intentando resistirse. Pero James es mucho más fuerte y en un momento se ha hecho de un hueco en la cama, dejando a Steve pegado contra la pared. Por supuesto a Bucky no parece preocuparle la incomodidad de su amigo.

-Deberíamos montar una fiesta ya que tu madre no volverán hasta mañana.

-Tú y tus buenas ideas.

-Vamos, es tu décimo sexto cumpleaños. Debes hacer algo memorable.

-Algo memorable no tiene por qué implicar que mi madre me mate por destrozarle la casa.

-Aguafiestas, y nunca mejor dicho.- Bucky se ríe ante su propia ocurrencia y se gira para quedarse mirando a Steve. Él sigue con la vista al techo. Quiere que lo mire.

Y de repente se olvida de que quiere montar una fiesta, de que el que está a su lado es su amigo y nada más, y acerca una mano hasta su mejilla para empezar a acariciarlo. Steve lo mira de reojo sin comprender.

-¿Qué haces?

Pero Bucky no responde y sigue pasando esa mano por su mejilla. Entonces se incorpora para poder mirarlo desde arriba, para poder observar esos ojos que ahora le están mirando totalmente confundidos.

Y de repente pierde el control y acaba poniéndose encima de él, enmarca su cara con sus manos y le acaricia con los pulgares mientras no deja de mirarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva deseando estar así, encima de él?

-Bucky, qué coño haces.- Vuelve a preguntar Steve y él de verdad que quiere responderle, darle una explicación, pero nada le viene a la cabeza. Solo es capaz de rezar en su cabeza pidiéndole a Dios por que Steve no desee salir huyendo en cualquier momento.

Empieza a bajar su rostro, acercándose a los labios de Steve peligrosamente, él vuelve a decirle algo así como que se _detenga de una vez_, e intenta empujarlo, pero Bucky es mucho más fuerte que él, siempre lo ha sido, y rápidamente sujeta sus muñecas con sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

Entonces lo besa. Primero posa sus labios de forma casi imperceptible sobre la boca totalmente cerrada de Steve. Pero no huye, ni si quiera está intentando librarse de su agarre. Así que intenta tener razón en su corazonada y vuelve a besarlo. Mueve su boca lentamente hasta que por fin parece conseguir que se rinda.

Nunca pensó que el hecho de que Steve le correspondiera en un mísero beso podría hacerlo tan feliz. Sabe que ya no necesita estar inmovilizándolo, así que utiliza sus manos para algo más útil y empieza a desabrochar su camisa rápidamente para empezar a besar su cuello, su pecho. Sus manos buscan ahora el cierre de su pantalón mientras que Steve solo jadea y a veces susurra que pare, pero él no va a detenerse. De ninguna manera.

Despierta de golpe sobresaltado y con la respiración agitada. Se aparta el pelo de la cara intentando recordar dónde está. Nunca había llegado tan lejos en ese recuerdo.

De repente está enfadado. Steve no le había dicho nada de que ellos… ¿Acaso habían llegado al final? ¿Había sucedido más veces? ¿Por qué cojones no le había dicho nada?

Se levanta de un salto y corre los dos pasos que hay en ese pasillo entre ambas habitaciones.

Steve al escucharlo entrar se incorpora en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa Bucky? Acaso una pesadi…

Pero Bucky ya está encima de él en apenas un segundo, sujetando sus muñecas sobre su cabeza con sus manos. No sabe si sigue siendo más fuerte que Steve como para tenerlo inmovilizado, pero no tendría problemas en averiguarlo si la ocasión lo requiere.

-¿Esto no te suena?- Le casi grita en la penumbra de la habitación, mirándolo a los ojos, tal y como en su recuerdo, solo que esta vez está realmente enfadado.

-No sé a qué te refieres.- Claro que lo sabe. Cómo no va a saberlo. Su mirada es un libro abierto.

-Acabo de recordar más sobre ese cumpleaños. Estábamos así, en esta misma posición. ¿Lo recuerdas?- Silencio.- Entonces yo te besaba y… ¿¡Por qué no me lo has contado!?- Le grita mientras su agarre empieza a aflojarse. Está confundido. Qué ha significado ese recuerdo. ¿Acaso Steve y él eran más que amigos? ¿No se suponía que era un mujeriego?

-Bucky, fue solo esa vez. Tú y yo… Realmente no sé por qué lo hiciste. Simplemente nos acostamos ese día y punto. No hablamos casi nada realmente sobre ello.

-¿Casi nada? ¿Qué hablamos?- Y Steve vuelve a guardar una pausa que se hace imposible de aguantar para James.- ¡Responde!

-Lo hicimos y en cuanto acabaste me dijiste que lo olvidara. Ya está, eso fue todo.

¿De verdad le había dicho eso? Intenta volver a ese recuerdo en su mente, mira a Steve, totalmente incómodo ante aquella situación y él sigue intentando recordar. Y como cada vez que intenta recordar algo por su cuenta, llega un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Lo suelta abruptamente y se queda sentado en el borde de la cama sujetando su cabeza, siente que le va a estallar en cualquier momento. Steve parece que está a su lado, gritándole para qué le diga qué le pasa, pero su voz se va apagando poco a poco, como si se alejara, como si Steve ya no estuviera allí. Y vuelve a ese recuerdo.

-Oye Bucky… esto…- Dice Steve desde la cama totalmente cubierto por las sábanas. Lo está mirando, esperando algo, tiene una gran incertidumbre en sus ojos. Pero Bucky solo lo mira indiferente y no le deja seguir hablando.

-Solo olvídalo.- Dice aparentando despreocupación mientras se sube la cremallera de los pantalones. Solo le falta la camiseta y podrá irse de una vez. Quiere huir de allí, huir de lo que acaban de hacer, porque eso no puede estar bien. –No ha sido nada. No somos maricas ni nada de eso.

-Pero James, acabamos de…- Steve vuelve a intentar hablar.

-Que lo olvides.- Esta vez levanta un poco más el tono. Steve se calla por fin y baja la mirada. Se siente un poco culpable y por ello se acerca hasta él justo después de colocarse la camiseta. –Mira, lo siento Steve. No sé qué me ha pasado y… Lo mejor será que lo olvidemos.

Tiene en su mente los ojos de Steve mirándolo con decepción y entonces vuelve a escucharlo gritando a su lado.

-¡James! ¡Joder, respóndeme!- Sí, sigue gritando. Se aparta las manos de la cabeza y siente como su cuerpo se relaja, el dolor se aleja y vuelve a ser consciente de donde está. Se gira hacia Steve, que está a su lado totalmente preocupado, intentando hacerle reaccionar. Tiene que decirle algo cuanto antes para que aparte esa mirada de miedo.

-Estoy bien. Solo… estaba recordando.- Dice mientras intenta respirar profundamente.- Me pasa siempre que intento acordarme de algo.

-Me has asustado.- Le responde Steve soltando un suspiro de alivio. –Mañana le diré esto a Furia también. Necesitas que te ven médicos y gente que pueda ayudarte.

Bucky no está muy conforme con ello. Al fin y al cabo no ha tenido buenas experiencias con los científicos. Sin embargo asiente e intenta parecer bien para tranquilizar a Steve.

-¿Recordaste más de ese día?- Steve no es capaz de guardarse su curiosidad.

-Sí.- ¿Qué más puede decirle? ¿Que actuó como un gilipollas? No, eso ya quedó bastante claro en su momento. Necesita irse a su cuarto. No puede seguir en frente de él más tiempo mientras en su memoria no deje de repetirse ese recuerdo. –Me voy a mi cuarto. Necesito dormir.

-Está bien. Hablaremos mañana si quieres. Si no, lo olvidaremos y ya está.- Steve está intentando ser amable. Como siempre es demasiado bueno. Sigue siéndolo. Es gentil, bondadoso, comprensivo, incluso con alguien como él.

No quiere olvidar nada, no más. Ya ha olvidado demasiadas cosas como para seguir por ese camino.

Se levanta de la cama y aunque Steve parece que quiere acompañarlo, Bucky le asegura que estará bien. Le molesta dejarlo con esa cara de preocupación, pero realmente necesita estar solo. Llega a su cuarto y se mete entre las sábanas en un estado de nerviosismo que le va a hacer difícil volver a conciliar el sueño.

No deja de pensar en lo mismo una y otra vez, "_solo olvídalo_". Esas palabras se repiten en su cabeza. Se pregunta por qué tuvo que decir algo como eso. Y entonces siente que muchas cosas cobran sentido. El porqué Steve era lo único que recordaba. Para él no era solo un amigo, tampoco eran hermanos. No, él estaba enamorado como un auténtico idiota de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No sé si será lo mejor.- Dijo Steve mirando a Nick Furia de brazos cruzados. Había estado intentando evitar aquel encuentro, al fin y al cabo sabía lo que pasaría.

-Ya te he dejado más de dos semanas. Sabes que esto me está causando problemas. Hay personas que están pidiendo explicaciones respecto al soldado de invierno. Y tú también tienes otras cosas de las que ocuparte.

-Pero es demasiado pronto. Necesita más tiempo para recuperarse. Hacer que esté con extraños no creo que sea bueno para él.

-Precisamente porque necesita ayuda no deberías dejar pasar más tiempo. Hay buenos médicos y científicos que pueden ayudarle. Te dije además que el propio Bruce Banner se ha ofrecido en la investigación, y Tony Stark también nos ha enviado un mensaje diciendo que prestará su ayuda al "amigo del capi", literalmente.

Steve no pudo evitar sentirse algo conmovido al saber que sus amigos vengadores querían darle su apoyo al haberse enterado de todo lo que había pasado recientemente. La misma Natasha le había ayudado a encontrar a Bucky en un primer momento y le había prometido que cuando James estuviera en manos de lo que quedaba de SHIELD, ella misma personalmente se encargaría de que no pudiera ir nada mal.

Estaba agradecido y confiaba en ellos. Pero realmente no quería dejar ir a James tan rápido.

-No sé…

-Sabes que no puedes hacer más por él de lo que ya has hecho.

Tenía razón.

Steve volvió a casa algo decaído. Había acordado con Nick que mañana mismo se presentaría en las instalaciones generales, casi las únicas que quedaban, de SHIELD en Nueva York con Bucky para que empezaran a tratarle sus médicos y científicos. Por lo visto Tony estaría allí para recibirlos también. Ello no dejaba de darle cierto grado mayor de tranquilidad.

Aun no sabía si estaba preparado para compartir a Bucky, pero suponía que no había otra opción. Furia le había dicho las cosas tal y como eran. Bien era cierto que tras todo lo que había pasado James necesitaba un tiempo para tranquilizarse, para estar con la única persona que parecía reconocer en ese mundo. Pero ya era hora de empezar a arreglar su cabeza de verdad. Y eso era algo en lo que Steve no podía ayudarlo más.

Cuando cerró la puerta pensó que Bucky le diría algo por su llegada, pero en cambio solo encontró silencio. Por un momento le corrió el pánico por el cuerpo pensando que algo malo podría haber pasado. Corrió hasta el salón y el ver a Bucky dormido sobre el sofá con la boca entreabierta y una manta mal puesta le hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Bucky era lo único conocido que le quedaba en aquel mundo. Si lo perdía sentía que esta vez no podría recuperarse. Ya lo había demostrado al caer de ese transportador. No había luchado por salir, por intentar salvarse. Porque un mundo sin Bucky parecía carecer de sentido alguno.

Ante su presencia Bucky pareció despertar y lo miró interrogante.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo el jefe de SHIELD?

-No es el jefe.- Técnicamente, los cuatro edificios que quedaban ya de SHIELD estaban bajo el mando de otra persona que desconocía.

-Lo que sea.

Se sentó en una butaca al lado del sofá antes de responder.

-Mañana partiremos a Nueva York para que empiecen a tratarte. Recuperarás la memoria.- James no parecía estar demasiado contento. –Allí habrá un amigo mío en el que confío, y después llegará otro, y estará Natasha… No podrán hacerte nada.

-¿Y tú? ¿Estarás?

-No lo creo… Tengo asuntos de los que ocuparme. Debemos empezar a buscar a Hydra y…

-Yo también quiero acabar con Hydra. No pensarás que te dejaré solo para…

-Pero antes tienes que recuperarte. Y no sabemos cuánto tiempo llevará.

James parecía querer contradecirlo, pero en cambio se quedó callado y se sentó algo más dignamente en el sofá.

Steve sabía que algo más parecía estar perturbándolo. No era adivino, pero se hacía una idea de lo que podía ser.

-Sobre lo de anoche… Perdóname.- Dice Bucky sin mirarlo.

-No es culpa tuya. Quizá yo debí mencionarte algo como aquello. Simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo, y tampoco sabía cómo te lo tomarías.- Y Bucky vuelve a apartar la mirada. Quiere decir más, pero no se atreve. -¿Comemos? Esta tarde podríamos salir a dar una vuelta. Realmente solo hemos salido un par de veces.- Steve intenta cambiar de tema. Es cierto que esas dos semanas que han pasado en ese piso solo han dado un par de paseos cortos. James no había parecido tener ganas de salir al mundo y estar con más gente. Se levanta para caminar hacia la cocina cuando abruptamente se para al escuchar a Bucky hablar otra vez.

-¿Nunca hicimos nada más? ¿No salimos o algo?

Se gira totalmente descolocado. No esperaba para nada una pregunta así.

-No. Quiero decir, después de mi cumpleaños pasamos unos días algo incómodos, pero después fuimos volviendo a la normalidad y seguimos siendo amigos. Tú empezaste a salir con chicas y yo… bueno yo a veces salía con la amiga de la chica con la que salías.- Responde Steve intentando darle algo de humor a aquella mirada seria.

-¿Pero tú sentías algo por mí?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Bucky quiere indagar en un tema que habían zanjado hacía tanto tiempo atrás. Qué se supone que debe responderle. Sí, Bucky, estaba enamorado de ti y tu indiferencia me rompió. No, no puede decir algo como eso.

-Qué más dará. Ya acabamos con ese asunto en su día. No sé por qué quieres sacarlo ahora.- Y se va hacia la cocina para empezar a preparar cualquier cosa. Pero James parece que no se va a dar por vencido. Se levanta del sofá y corre detrás de él.

-Porque necesito saberlo. Dímelo. ¿Sentías algo por mí?- Vuelve a preguntar estando demasiado cerca de él. Steve de repente se empieza a enfadar. Se gira para encararlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí. Estaba enamorado de ti como un adolescente estúpido. Pero tú dejaste bien claro que había sido un error. Lo acepté y seguí adelantes. ¿Contento? No sé por qué cojones quieres seguir hablando de eso ahora.

Y James entonces se abalanza sobre él y lo besa. Ante su empuje acaba dándose contra la encimera mientras él sigue moviendo sus labios sobre él. Steve no se lo esperaba, y por ello tarda un poco en reaccionar ante aquello. Apenas han pasado unos segundos antes de Bucky se aleje de él para mirarlo un instante a los ojos. Como si buscara una respuesta. Algo que le indicara qué es lo que tiene que hacer ahora.

-Por qué…- Steve quiere preguntar. Necesita saber qué significa aquello.

-No lo sé.- Y James tiene el cuidado de usar solo su mano humana para tomar una de las mejillas de Steve, evitando así que él aparte su mirada.

Esta vez se acerca más lentamente, Steve tiene la oportunidad de escapar, James mismo se la está otorgando. Y en cambio solo se queda quieto y cierra los ojos. Se rinde, como ya se rindió en su día.

Por supuesto Bucky no piensa desaprovechar ese momento. Vuelve a besarlo, esta vez algo más lento debido a la seguridad de que Steve no piensa irse a ningún lado.

Por un momento ambos sienten que han vuelto atrás en el tiempo. Están en ese mismo día hace ya más de setenta años, cuando se dieron el primer y único beso hasta la fecha. Cuando eran tan solo un par de adolescentes inexpertos que no tenían ni idea de lo que estaban haciendo, que lo único que tenían claro era que necesitaban estar aún más cerca el uno del otro.

El mundo parece un lugar menos oscuro y peligroso desde aquella cocina en ese piso que dentro de un par de días estará vacío para no volver a ser ocupado nunca más por ellos.

Steve empieza a olvidar incluso que al día siguiente tienen que irse, que Hydra está esperando por volver a atacar, que SHIELD se encuentra en un estado de crisis, que probablemente no volverá a ver a Bucky en una temporada en cuanto lo deje en Nueva York. Todo parece menos importante mientras siente los labios de James moverse lentamente sobre los suyos.

La boca de James se desvía de sus labios para bajar por su mandíbula hasta su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos hasta llegar a su clavícula.

-Creo que recuerdo esto.

Steve estaba tan ensimismado que tarda bastante en procesar esa frase en su cerebro. Sin saber qué responder, simplemente lo mira a los ojos antes de apartar su pelo demasiado largo con una de sus manos para poder observarlo mejor.

-¿A qué te refieres?

James vuelve a darle un beso suave en los labios y esta vez lleva su mano a su cintura para apretar a Steve entre la encimera y su cuerpo.

-Recuerdo esta sensación. El necesitar estar cerca de ti, tocarte.- Lo siente respirar pesadamente tras oírle decir aquellas palabras en su oído. En ese momento tiene la certeza de que está totalmente a su merced.- Te he echado tanto de menos… ahora me doy cuenta.

Steve siente estar dentro de una burbuja donde los problemas no pueden tocarle. Y así, todos sus sentidos se centran en aquel momento, en esa mano recorriéndole su pecho aún bajo la camiseta, en esa rodilla que está presionando entre sus piernas para hacer un hueco. Solo piensa en Bucky.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

James, por primera vez desde que supo quien era, se siente vivo. Mientras besa a Steve se da cuenta de que el mundo no es un lugar tan terrible, de que merece la pena estar respirando. De hecho, de repente hasta siente que han merecido la pena todos esos años siendo el Soldado de Invierno si es que aquellas acciones le han llevado hasta ese momento, al momento donde Steve lo besa como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Abandona sus labios un segundo para apoyar su frente contra la suya. Sus respiraciones agitadas se entremezclan y siente cómo Steve está ansioso por reanudar aquellos besos, pero él tiene que decir algo.

-Te quiero. De hecho creo que siempre te he querido.- Y una vez más pasa su mano por esa cara que ahora está sonriendo, con esa sonrisa que puede iluminar hasta su oscuro y desgastado corazón.

-Es increíble que hayan tenido que pasar más de setenta años para que me lo digas.

Ante su intento de chiste Bucky suelta una pequeña risa. Hacía tanto que no se sentía tan feliz.

Vuelve a besarlo, pero esta vez deja de apretarlo contra aquella encimera para tirar de él. Es capaz de llevarlo hasta la habitación de Steve sin haber encontrado ningún tipo de resistencia. Empuja la puerta con la espalda y al girar tira a Steve contra la cama, dejándolo tumbado sobre aquel colchón.

James se queda un momento disfrutando de la escena que presenta el Capitán América sonrojado, con los labios hinchados, y totalmente dispuesto en esa cama. Se quita los zapatos y camina hasta él, quien ya lo espera sentado para volver a besarlo.

Pero vuelve a apartarlo y lo empuja una vez más. Steve parece confundido, pero en cuanto Bucky se dedica a quitarle los zapatos, parece comprender que aquello no ha hecho más que empezar.

Con sumo cuidado de no hacerle daño con su brazo metálico, lo descalza y se encarga de quitarle la camiseta con un poco de ayuda del propio Steve. Lo nota ansioso, impaciente, mientras que él se está tomando su tiempo desabrochándole los pantalones con una parsimonia que parece enloquecerlo.

Tras quitarle por fin aquellos pantalones, observa el bulto bajo los calzoncillos de Steve y se le hace la boca agua.

-James… me parece que tú estás demasiado vestido.- Dice Steve entre avergonzado y divertido.

Puede que hayan pasado años, pero él reconoce esa mirada inexperta y nerviosa. ¿Habrá hecho aquello con alguien más? ¿Habrá tenido tiempo para conocer a alguien entre guerras, misiones, quedarse congelado y más misiones?

Intentando hacerle creer que acepta su acotación, se quita su propia camiseta antes de volver a besarlo. Entrelazan sus lenguas y mueven sus bocas con rapidez y ansiedad mientras Bucky baja su mano por su cuerpo hasta su entrepierna, donde empieza a tocarlo por encima de aquella única y molesta prenda que queda sobre el cuerpo del capitán. Él ahoga un gemido entre sus labios al sentir ese roce y James no puede sentirse más realizado.

Abandona sus labios para besarle el lóbulo de la oreja, chupa su cuello, mordisquea su pecho y sigue bajando su boca dejando un reguero de besos húmedos por aquel cuerpo. Una vez más vuelve a encontrarse con esa prenda molesta, pero esta vez acaba bajándole los calzoncillos sin miramientos, casi con brusquedad, y Steve obviamente no se queja. Descubre su erección y antes de si quiera tener tiempo para pensar, pasa su lengua por la punta, recibiendo al momento un gemido por parte de Steve. No sabe si ha hecho aquello antes, pero espera no ser demasiado horrible.

Tras darle un lametazo más, envuelve su boca alrededor de su miembro, arrancando por fin un jadeo especialmente agudo a Steve. Empieza a mover sus labios sobre él, utiliza su lengua y lo saborea mientras que siente cómo su cuerpo se tensa debido a las olas de placer que él mismo está provocando.

-James…

Escuchar su nombre entre suspiros cortos hace que su propia erección empiece a sentirse casi dolorosa dentro de sus pantalones que aún siguen firmemente cerrados.

Necesita tenerlo, y cuanto antes mejor. Sin estar siquiera muy seguro de lo que está haciendo, lleva uno de sus dedos a su entrada y empieza a introducirlo de la forma más suave que es capaz. Una vez más, los distintos sonidos que escucha viniendo de Steve le dan su aprobación para que continúe. Encuentra demasiada resistencia al intentar introducir el segundo dedo, y es entonces cuando abandona aquella erección para bajar su boca hasta allí para empezar a chuparlo y conseguir así prepararlo para lo que va a venir.

Obviamente Steve parecía no esperarse nada de aquello, y esta vez puede observar por el rabillo del ojo, que junto al gemido que ha soltado, sus manos agarran las sábanas con furia ante sus actos. Él sigue lamiendo, introduciendo su lengua dentro, preparándolo como puede mientras Steve se retuerce sobre aquella cama y jadea ya sin control.

Una vez siente que está más relajado, vuelve a introducir sus dedos y empieza a moverlos para seguir dilatándolo. Siente que sus pantalones acabaran reventando en cualquier momento si no hace algo al respecto.

-James, por Dios, hazlo ya…- Ruega Steve mirándolo a los ojos.

-Aun no estás suficientemente preparado y…- Pero lo corta.

-Solo hazlo.

Y James no necesita que se lo digan dos veces. Retira sus dedos para llevar sus manos a la hebilla de su cinturón y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ha conseguido deshacerse de sus pantalones y de sus calzoncillos.

Se coloca sobre Steve, lo mira a los ojos y aguanta la respiración hasta que él levanta la cabeza desde la almohada para besarlo.

-Hazlo.- Vuelve a repetir cuando abandona sus labios.

James apoya su brazo metálico en el colchón y sin parar de mirar un solo segundo los ojos de Steve, dirige con su mano su erección hasta su entrada. Una vez colocado se empuja dentro de forma insegura. Encuentra resistencia y duda por un segundo debido al grito de dolor que acaba de dar Steve. Pero él se encarga de pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y sigue mirándolo, pidiéndole con los ojos que no se detenga.

James entonces vuelve a empujar y ve cómo Steve aprieta los dientes, ahora ha cerrado los ojos.

-Steve…-Susurra cerca de sus labios antes de besarlo un segundo antes de volver a empujar para acabar introduciéndose totalmente. Él se aferra a su espalda, siente sus uñas clavarse en sus omoplatos y se pregunta si le resultará incómodo tener que rozarse contra ese brazo de metal tan frío.

Espera a duras penas un par de segundos para que Steve se acostumbre a su presencia, pero ya no le queda demasiado control, así que antes de darse cuenta está embistiéndolo una y otra vez de forma vertiginosa, sabiendo que está rompiéndolo cada vez que se introduce en él, pero simplemente es incapaz de parar. Steve tampoco se lo pide. Los gemidos de dolor poco a poco parecen convertirse en jadeos de placer.

Sus caderas chocan contra su trasero una y otra vez, Steve sigue clavando sus uñas en su espalda y respirando de forma corta y agitada. El cielo está allí mismo, entre aquellas sábanas y el calor de Steve. En medio de las estocadas, de sus gemidos, del sonido de la cama siendo movida contra la pared, James se promete que nunca en su vida volverá a alejarse de él. Y aunque sabe que será una promesa incapaz de cumplir, en ese momento realmente sería capaz de dar cualquier cosa con tal de tener la certeza de que podría tenerlo así siempre que quisiera.

-James, voy a…- Aquellas palabras lo sacan de su ensoñación y volviendo al momento, lleva su mano hasta la erección de Steve, la cual estaba siendo presionada por sus cuerpos, y empieza a mover la mano al mismo ritmo que sus caderas.

Pasan apenas unos segundos hasta que Steve finalmente se corre en su mano, y al sentir ese último grito junto al semen manchando sus abdómenes, él mismo se deja ir dentro de Steve con un último gruñido.

Cae sobre Steve, enterrando su rostro en su cuello mientras él sigue con sus manos aferrando su espalda, con la misma fuerza o más que antes.

Y entonces lo sabe. Sabe que Steve está tan asustado como él de que se puedan separar. Ambos tienen miedo de que las circunstancias les lleven a no poder volver a encontrarse hasta dentro de otra centuria. Los dos se han prometido a sí mismos de forma vana que no se volverán a separar. Y quieren creerlo, de hecho, en ese mismo momento donde sus cabezas están embotadas por el orgasmo, parece posible creerlo.

Pero no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que la realidad empiece a llegar nuevamente a esa habitación. Steve suelta su agarre y James se aparta para caer de lado junto a él. Necesita seguir mirándolo. Necesita guardar aquel recuerdo en el caos de cabeza que tiene, esa imagen de Steve con la respiración tranquilizándose, las mejillas sonrojadas, totalmente desnudo e iluminado solamente por la poca luz que entra por la puerta de esa lámpara que se han dejado encendida en la sala… esa imagen sola, puede llenar su mente. No necesita más recuerdos que aquel.

Steve también parece volver a la realidad, abre los ojos y gira su rostro hacia él. Con las pocas fuerzas que deben quedarle, lleva su mano hasta su pelo y lo echa hacia atrás. De verdad que tiene que cortárselo.

-Acabaré con Hydra. Te lo prometo. Y cuando lo haga, no tendremos que volver a separarnos.- Dice Steve de repente.

No se esperaba aquello y al momento pone una cara de confusión.

-¿Por qué dices eso ahora?

-Porque quiero poder prometerte que estaré contigo para siempre. Pero no podré hacerlo hasta que acabemos con ellos.

James sonríe ante la mirada decidida de Steve. Lo entiende, pero que lo entienda no hace que sea menos doloroso. Lo que le quiere decir es que se van a separar.

Se apoya sobre su brazo y lo mira desde arriba antes de besarlo mientras acaricia su pelo.

-Entonces aquí va mi promesa. Pienso recuperarme lo más pronto posible con la ayuda de tus amigos científicos y te ayudaré a acabar con Hydra. Y cuando todo acabe, porque algún día tendrá que acabar, volveremos a estar juntos.

Steve mira su sonrisa sin ser capaz de responderle. De repente parece haber perdido el humor. Su mirada de preocupación sigue allí. Ambos tienen miedo de que todo quede en nada. Que todo salga mal, que nunca puedan volver a tener un momento de paz como aquel.

-Steve, te quiero.- Dice antes de besarlo en la frente.

-Yo también.- Responde mirándolo a los ojos. Ahora por fin parece estar sonriendo.

Sí, las cosas serán difíciles, pero son el Capitán América y el Soldado de Invierno, si hay alguien que puede hacerlo, son ellos. Y además no estarán solos. El resto de Vengadores, la renovada SHIELD, Falcon, y muchas personas más estarán con ellos en esa lucha. Así que pueden creer en ese futuro sin Hydra donde puedan dormir cada noche el uno al lado del otro sin la preocupación de que sus vidas estén en peligro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, tal y como estaba acordado, Steve acompaña a James hasta Nueva York y nada más poner un pie sobre el Edificio Stark, le llega una llamada de Natasha pidiéndole que aparezca de inmediato en sabrá Dios qué lugar remoto del mundo.

Tras presentarle brevemente a Anthony Stark, Steve se marcha no sin antes darle un abrazo y un beso que deja algo patidifuso al gran empresario. Lo ve marchar desde las grandes cristaleras del que por el momento será su hogar, aquella gran torre. Y vuelve a prometerse en silencio que en cuanto ese tipo de barba extraña y sus científicos arreglen su brazo y su cabeza, estará al lado de Steve para acabar con Hydra y llegar así a una nueva noche donde pueda abrazarlo.

Fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hallo! Bueno, pues como dije por ahí en su día, aquí está mi fic de Bucky y Steve. Me ha costado un montón eso de que Tony y Steve no estuvieran juntos porque al fin y al cabo son mi OTP, pero es que también me encantan Bucky y Steve juntos. Bueno… en realidad el Capitán América me encanta con cualquiera xD

Sé que ando con otro fic y que ya debería haber subido capítulo, pero es que esto lo tenía empezado de cuando me vi la peli allá por abril… y no fue hasta ayer que volví a verme la peli que pude acabarlo. Y bueno, ya subiré capi de lo otro esta semana a más tardar.

Eeeeen fin, espero que os haya gustado el fic y por supuesto agradecería los reviews con críticas constructivas. Esos reviews animan a los fanfikers a escribir y mejorar ^.^

Un beso y nos leemos pronto!

PD. Los versos del principio son de la canción "Winter" de Joshua Radin.


End file.
